


There's worse things in life than turning out just like his pops..

by Iwouldhavelovedyouforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey and Ian are amazing dads, SO MUCH FLUFF, So sweet it will make you sick, Yevgeny loves his dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldhavelovedyouforever/pseuds/Iwouldhavelovedyouforever
Summary: When Yevgeny gets arrested he is in big trouble with his dads.Yev just doesn't think it's fair that he should get in trouble for things that both his dads did when they were his age.Lots of family fluff.So much fluff that it will make you physically ill. (;Ian and Mickey getting the domestic future they deserve.





	There's worse things in life than turning out just like his pops..

The sound of his phone ringing woke Ian up from a deep sleep.

  
He turned the light on next to his bed and tried to get his eyes to adjust as he stared at the number on the screen, confused when he didn’t recognize the number calling.

  
Who the fuck would be calling him at three in the morning? Especially if he didn’t know the number.

  
Ian tried to get his heartbeat to settle as he swiped the phone and held it up to his ear.

  
“Hello?” he said cautiously.

  
“Ian?” Came a voice he didn’t recognize on the other end.

  
“Yeah?” he questioned.

  
“Its Tony Markovich. Sorry to call you so late, just wanted to let you know I have your boy down here at the station and he asked me to call you.”

  
Ian instantly groaned inwardly and sat up in the bed, wiping his still tired eyes.

  
_Yevgeny._

  
Ian sighed.

  
“What’s he done now?” he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

  
“Found him and his friends trying to break into the auto shop down on Smith with crow bars.” Tony replied.

  
“They had been drinking too... and we found a good amount of pot on them.” He added.

  
Ian rubbed his head with one hand and clenched the phone with the other.

  
The 15 year old was going to be the death of him.

  
Ian sighed again. “Wouldn’t Mickey and Svet be down as his contacts?” he asked.

  
Tony laughed a little at that.

  
“They are, but the kid begged me to call you instead. I took pity on him, he looked pretty worried.”

  
Ian winced. He probably would have called himself over Mickey and Svet in this situation too.

  
“Can I talk to him for a sec?” Ian asked.

  
“Sure thing.” Tony said and there was a muffled sound before a very timid Yevgeny came on the line.

  
“Uh, hey dad.” He said.

  
“Don’t fucking ‘Hey dad’ me.” Ian growled.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?”

  
Yevgeny winced. “I wasnt?” he offered, hoping that was the right answer.

  
“Obviously not.” Ian scoffed. “I’m coming to get you. But I’m gonna have to wake your pops and tell him.”

  
Yevgeny groaned loudly. “Please don’t wake him dad, he’s going to be so mad!”

  
“Yeah, he is.” Ian agreed evenly. “But if I don’t wake him, both our asses are gonna be in trouble and that’s not really fair on me is it?”

  
Yevgeny would have probably laughed at that if he wasn’t in so much trouble, that was his dad though; he never took things too seriously.

  
He appreciated him so much though, so instead, he nodded.

  
“Guess not.”

  
“Alright, hang tight. We'll be ten minutes.” Ian said, hanging up.

  
He placed his phone down on the bedside table and glanced at the peacefully sleeping body beside him.

  
“Mick...” he said gently, shaking Mickey’s shoulder.

  
“Wake up...” he said, trying to make this as smooth as possible.

  
Mickey hated being woken up at the best of times, let alone with bad news.

  
Mickey grunted and rolled over, opening one eye slightly to look at his husband.

  
“This better be fucking life or death” he grumbled. “I was having a really good dream.”

  
Ian ran a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go with death.” He said lightly and immediately followed it with “Yev's been arrested. We need to go pick him up from lock up.”

  
Mickey instantly sat up. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” He growled.

  
Ian would have laughed if Mickey didn’t actually look ready to kill.

  
“Told ya it was death.” He said lightly.

  
Mickey glared at him.

  
Ian held his hands up in surrender.

  
“Not the time to joke, got it.”

  
Mickey pulled his jeans on and a sweater over his head.

  
“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” he growled again in Ian’s direction as Ian got dressed himself.

  
“Let’s get him home safe first, _then_ you can kill him.” Ian sighed, trying to calm his husband down a little.

  
Mickey just grunted in response but went and grabbed his keys.

  
Ian followed him out the door and into the car.

  
They drove to the police station in silence but when they got there Ian put his hand gently on Mickey’s knee.

  
“Let’s let him explain okay? There might be a reason for this, we’ve got to at least hear him out.” Ian said.

  
Mickey just nodded curtly, his jaw still with anger.

  
“I’ve got half of mind to leave him in there, a night in the cells wouldn’t hurt him!” Mickey growled.

  
Ian had to look away so that Mickey didn’t see the grin spreading on his face.

  
Mickey never would have left him in there, Ian knew that.. but he humoured his husband.

  
“We're here now.” Ian shrugged, “we might as well grab him.”

  
Once Ian had made sure Mickey wasn’t going to kill Yev on sight, they got out of the car and made their way into the station.

  
When they walked in they instantly saw Yevgeny, sitting on a bench near the front desk.

  
Ian was glad for his sake that he had the decency to look remorseful when he saw them walking towards him.

  
“Pops, I..” he started, not able to look Mickey in the eye.

  
But Mickey stopped him by holding his hand up.

  
“Go with your dad and get in the car, _now_.” He said evenly, obviously not wanting to lose his temper in public. “I want to talk to the kind officer for a minute.”

  
Yev looked up at him then, if only for a second before nodding solemnly.

  
“I just want to talk to Tony for a sec.” Mickey said to Ian, his tone much calmer to his husband.

  
Ian nodded and smiled. “We'll meet you in the car.” He agreed.

  
Yev got his back pack off the ground and followed his dad out to the car.

  
Mickey turned to where Tony was sitting.

  
“How bad are the charges?” he asked.

  
“Mr Garrison isn’t pressing charges, so the boys lucked out there, and I can let the drinking slip this time, but its the third time this month with the drugs Mickey, I’m gonna have to at least fine them or charge them with possession if they do it again.”

  
Mickey nodded. “Thanks Tony.” He said genuinely.

  
Mickey had come along way since he was a teenager himself and had a completely different outlook on the law than he used to, but it still felt weird thanking a cop, no matter how much he had changed.

  
Tony nodded.

  
“I do what I can for the Gallaghers and their extensions of family, but I can’t let it go again Mickey, make sure Yevgeny understands that okay?”

  
Mickey scowled at him. “Oh, don’t you worry, he will!”

  
Tony nodded, seeing in Mickey's face why Yev had preferred him to call Ian.

  
                                    xx

  
Ian and Yev had headed out to the car, Ian jumping in the passenger side and Yev slouching down in the back.

  
Ian didn’t say anything at first, just stared straight ahead.

  
“He’s really mad huh?” Yev said softly, obviously referring to his pops.

  
Ian nodded and then turned around in his seat to face Yev.

  
“So am I, Yevgeny. You know way better than this.”

  
Yevgeny looked down at his hands.

  
“I know.” He said, his voice cracking slightly.

  
Ian tried to not let his heart go out to him but stayed strong, him and Mickey needed to be a united front on this and he couldn’t show any sign of comfort to the boy before they had talked to him together.

  
Mickey saved him from having to say anything else as he yanked the drivers side door open, plopped down on the seat and slammed the door behind him.

  
Yevgeny winced, he hadn’t seen his pops this mad in a long time.

  
He stared harder at his hands and sunk lower in his seat, trying to figure out what he was going to say when his dad’s inevitably asked him why the fuck he was trying to break into the auto shop in the first place.

  
The ride home was silent but Yev could practically hear his pops seething, he’d really fucked up this time.

  
Mickey pulled into the driveway of their home and turned to Yev.

  
“Inside, on the couch.” He spat out. “We will be in once we decide what we're gonna do with your delinquent ass.”

  
Yevgeny nodded and quickly got out of the car, he knew better than to argue when he was already in enough trouble so he headed towards the house, using his keys to get in.

  
Mickey went to get out of the car too but Ian put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

  
“You promised you would hear him out Mick.” He said gently.

  
Mickey sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” He breathed out.

  
Ian smiled. “He reminds me more of you every day.” He said fondly.

  
Mickey groaned. “You know that’s not a good thing right?” he said scornfuly.

  
Ian grinned and shrugged one shoulder.

“Some of it is.” He said and kissed his husband gently on the cheek.

  
Mickey instantly calmed down a little at the touch.

  
Together, they discussed their sons punishment and then got out of the car to go and talk to him.

  
They walked inside to find their son sitting on the couch waiting for them as had been asked.

  
Mickey sat in one of the armchairs that faced the couch and Ian sat next to him, on the arm of the chair.

  
Yev looked down at his hands, unsure wether to try and talk again.

  
Mickey cleared his throat and Yev instantly looked up at his pops.

  
“Explain yourself then.” He said evenly.  
Yev opened his mouth and the whole story came tumbling out.

  
He told his dads about his friend Scott getting his bike stolen by this group at school that a bad reputation and so the boys had scoped out where they had took it and tried to break in to get it back.

  
“And the drugs?” Ian asked slowly.

  
Yev shrugged. “I don’t know where they got it from.. I only had one joint anyway.”

  
Mickey shook his head. “What a fucking stupid thing to do, breaking and entering... don’t your shithead friends have better things to do with their summers?” He muttered at Yevgeny.

  
Yev looked away and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

  
“Tony's sick of your shit.” Mickey continued angrily “No charges are being pressed, you’re fucking lucky. But you’re not gonna be let off the hook again, next time Tony catches you doing something stupid.. you could end up in juvie.. is that what you want?”

  
Yev shook his head.

  
“Well it sure doesn’t seem like it sometimes.” Mickey said, his tone down a few notches.

  
This time Yev couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
And instantly regretted it.

  
His pops eyebrows darted up as he turned towards his dad.

  
“Please tell me that I was imagining things and our kid didn’t just roll his eyes at me!” he bit out.

  
Ian glared at Yev with narrowed eyes, causing him to sink down further in his seat.

  
“Sorry.” He muttered.

  
Mickey exchanged glances with Ian, who nodded at him.

  
“Unfortunately sorry doesn’t cut it sometimes man.” Mickey said to his son, softer than he had been all night.

  
“We have been very disappointed with your behaviour lately Yevgeny. You have so many more opportunities available to you than your dad and I ever had and your pissing them away like they mean nothing!”

  
Yevgeny hung his head, not making eye contact.

  
Mickey sighed. “We're not asking you to be perfect kid, just have some sense and for fuck sake, stop doing stupid shit that can get you arrested, there’s only so much the Gallagher name can do if you keep getting your ass arrested!”

  
“As I said, Tony is sick of your shit, and frankly so are your dad and I.”

  
“So we have discussed it and we have decided that you’re grounded.

  
Two weeks. No phone, no computer, no TV and no friends coming round.

  
You come straight home from work and don’t leave the house unless we say you can.”

  
Yev’s eyes widened and he groaned loudly! “What?? That’s so unfair!” he exclaimed.

  
“It _is_ pretty fair actually.” Ian said. “We’ve let a bit slide lately Yev, letting you be a teenager or whatever, but getting arrested for attempted B &E and drugs? That’s not cool and we're not having it!”

  
Yevgeny felt his chest tighten with rage and couldn’t hold back any more.

  
“You guys fucking suck!” he yelled. “This is so fucking unfair!”

  
Yev jumped off the couch and stood in front of his dad’s.

  
“I hate you both so much, You're not being fair at all!” he yelled, tears of frustration in his eyes.

  
“Alright, that’s _enough_!!!!” Mickey growled, jumping to his own feet and staring his son down. “I am done with this disrespectful attitude of yours!”

"You don't get to decide what's fair and what's not, we do and you definitely don't get to talk to us like that!

You've earnt this Yevgeny. You did something stupid and now you're grounded!"

  
“Now give me your phone and get your fucking ass upstairs to your room before I change my mind and kick it for you!!”

  
Yevgeny stopped in his tracks. His pops had threatened to kick his ass many times, but he’d never actually gone through with it.

  
Except for a few slaps to the back of the head from all three of his parents at various times, no-one had ever really hit him.

  
But seeing the look on his dad’s face now, he wasn’t pushing his luck, so he reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to his pops before heading towards the stairs.

  
He got half way up before stopping and turning around, knowing his dads were both still looking at him.

  
Ian had stood up off the arm of the chair and was now in view of the stairs too.

  
“You’re both fucking hypocrites, you know.” He said quietly, his tone even and hurt.

“I know you both did heaps worse than this when you were my age, you two used to smoke more pot than you did tobacco and pops went to juvie like three times before he was even 18! Uncle Carl has told me some of the stuff you two used to do and you never got grounded for it, so I don’t think it’s fair for you to ground me!”

  
Yev turned on his heel and ran up the rest of the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

  
                                   xx

  
Mickey and Ian both stood in the lounge room, mouths open.

  
Ian was the first to move, sinking into the couch and motioning for Mickey to join him.  
After a beat, Mickey did.

  
“Kids got a point.” Mickey sighed as he sat down next to his husband. “What right do we have to ground him when I had already done my second stint in juvie by his age?”

  
“We're lucky he doesn’t already have a record!”

  
Ian shook his head. “We have every right to ground him, we're his parents.” He said firmly.

“I’m sure if we called Svet right now she would back us up too. The kids had heaps of chances and he keeps doing the wrong thing, we need to ground him now before he does something even more stupid.”

  
Mickey groaned. “You’re completely right... so why am I feeling like the worst fucking parent on earth right now?”

  
“Because you’re a big softie who hates punishing his kid, even when he deserves it!” Ian replied fondly, kissing Mickey softly along his jaw line and then on his lips.

  
Mickey groaned again. “Suppose we should go talk to him.” He said.

  
Ian looked at his watch. “Its 4.30am and we’ve both got work tomorrow.. let’s leave it for now and talk to him tomorrow once we’ve all calmed down a bit.”

  
“Come on,” Ian said, getting up and holding his hand out to his husband. “Let’s get _your_ delinquent ass to bed before you wake up even crabbier than you’re already going to.”

  
Mickey rolled his eyes but let Ian drag him up so that he was standing.

  
“ _Former_ delinquent ass, Thank you” he grumbled, making Ian laugh.

  
                                    xx

  
The next day, Mickey and Ian both got through their work days and arrived home at relatively the same time.

  
They stood together in the kitchen for a couple of minutes talking.

  
They could hear that Yevgeny was in his room by the sound of loud, angry music coming from that direction.

  
Mickey glanced at his watch, it was 4pm.

  
“Let’s get this over with..” Mickey said, gesturing towards their sons room.  
Ian nodded.

  
They walked up the stairs together and Ian knocked softly on Yev’s door.

  
“Come in.” Came a _very_ reluctant voice.  
Both Ian and Mickey ignored the tone and entered their sons room, taking a seat on either side of his bed.

  
Yevgeny looked at them cautiously. “What now?” he asked.

  
Ian cleared his throat. “We wanted to talk to you about what you said last night.” He said carefully.

  
Yev looked up at his dad with a guarded look on his face.

  
Ian took a deep breath.

  
“We see where you’re coming from Yev, we have both done some stupid things in the past that we regret.. and you’re right, we both have never been grounded for our actions.

  
But that’s because we both didn’t have parents that actually gave a fuck if we did the right thing or not.

  
You might not think so at the moment because you’re being punished, but you’re really lucky Yev, you’ve got _three_ parents that give a fuck about you.”

  
Ian paused for a second, letting his words sink in to Yevgeny before he continued.

  
“We want the best for you Yev, we know what it was like to grow up like we did and we don’t want that for you... we may not have ever been grounded, but our parents had different ideas on how to discipline and believe me, it was worse than living without our phones for two weeks.”

  
Yevgeny stared down at his blanket and winced slightly. He had a little bit to do with his Grandpa Frank who was nice to him, but he knew that Grandpa Frank hadn’t been particularly nice to his dad growing up.

  
His pops didn’t like to talk about his own dad but Yev had heard some stories from his Uncle Carl that had made him feel sick to the stomach.

  
Mickey saw that Ian was getting through to the kid and decided to put his thoughts into the mix.

  
“I know it might not seem like it kid, but we’re grounding you _because_ we care about you.. not to piss you off.”

  
“I...” Mickey trailed off. He _hated_ talking about this shit, but Yevgeny needed to hear this so, after a deep breath he forced himself to continue.

  
“I never cared if I went to juvie or not when I was your age, I even put myself in there one time” Mickey said, sharing a secret smile with Ian.

  
“I didn’t give a shit about anything, I didn’t need to, I was a Milkovich living in the Southside, that was a death sentence in itself.” He continued with a dry laugh.

  
“Nothing mattered to me at all, until your dad came along.” He said, exchanging a fond look with Ian. “Your dad gave me life kid. He turned me from a scared little boy who was lying to the world and to himself about who he really was, to a man that for the first time in his fucked up life, accepted the fact that he was worthy of being loved.”

  
“It took a while, but once we were settled and had a real family vibe going on, we sat down and decided along time ago, me and your dad, that we weren’t going to beat you.. no matter how much you pissed us off or how mad we got at you.

  
We decided together that you would never know what it felt like to grow up like us, to be scared that your parents are going to beat you if you did something that they didn’t like... because I want to make this very clear Yev, this isn’t something that my dad would have punished me over... he wouldn’t have gave a shit if I got arrested.

  
He definitely wouldn’t have came and got me from the station, he would have left me in the cells for the night and I would have had to find my own way home.. but not as a punishment kid; because he literally wouldn’t have cared enough to come and get me.”

  
“The things that earned me a beating were a lot more simple; arguing with him, answering him back... mostly just being in the room at the wrong time.”

  
Mickey sighed. “I’m not saying this shit so you feel bad for me and your dad. We are the people that we are because we rose above the shit we were dealt and we don’t dwell on the past, we're free to be ourselves now and we're a family.”

  
“But as I said, that’s not the life we wanted for you, so please kid, learn from our mistakes and pull your head in now, before you do something stupid enough for it to matter.”

  
Mickey finished talking and both him and Ian look at their son, who hadn’t said anything or barely looked up the whole time they had been talking.

  
Slowly Yevgeny looked up and Mickey and Ian were both surprised to see the kid had tears rolling down his cheeks.

  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

  
Mickey was the first to move, cupping the back of the kids head and pulling him close to his chest.

  
Ian moved forward too, slinging an arm around the both of them as Yev gave in to the hug.

  
“I didn’t.. didn’t meant to say that I hate you guys, I don't.” Yev continued and Ian and Mickey moved back and shared a small smile.

  
“We know you didn’t kid, you were angry.” Mickey said softly.

  
Yev looked up at both his dads, a serious look on his face.

  
“I go to school with kids who’s parents beat them, they come in with new bruises every couple of days and... I just wanna say that I’m grateful that I haven’t grown up like that...

  
Even if I do things that would warrant that sometimes.” Yev finished sheepishly.

  
Ian shook his head firmly. “Nothing warrants that Yev.” He said.

  
Mickey nodded in agreement.

  
“Don’t be thinking that means you can go off and do stupid things without consequences though” Mickey said sternly.

  
“You keep doing shit like this and we'll ground your ass for so long and make you do so many extra chores that you’ll wish we had have kicked your ass so it was over with! Got it?”

  
Yev couldn’t help but laugh at that.. “Yeah pops, I got it.” He nodded.

  
“Good.” Mickey nodded. “Now we can’t Let that little tantrum of yours slide, so you can stay in your room until dinner is ready.. but maybe after, the three of us could do something.. a movie is out because your grounded, but we could maybe play scrabble or something?”

  
Yev grinned, he loved kicking his pops ass at scrabble. His pops may be smart in the numbers department, but Yev was good with words and usually either juuuust lost to his dad, or beat the both of them.

  
“Sounds good.” He said genuinely.

  
“I really am sorry guys.” He said, swallowing hard.

  
Ian leant forward and ruffled his hair.

  
“We know you are kid.” He said.  
“But we appreciate you saying that.”

  
Mickey followed suit and ruffled the boys hair too. “We will come get you when dinner is ready.” He said and they both walked out, shutting the door behind them.

  
Yev leant back against his pillows. This was going to be a boring two weeks without his phone, TV, computer or social life, but spending time with his dads wasn’t that bad.. they made him laugh when they weren’t being too gross with each other and the three of them had fun together.

  
It could have been a lot worse!

  
                                  xx

  
That night Yev relaxed on the couch, his hands laced behind his head and his feet were up on the cushions.

  
He had beat both his dads at scrabble twice and they were both sulking.

  
Neither of them would have admitted it though.

  
Yev couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the two of them, his pops on the armchair and dad sitting on the arm like they did, Ian’s hand resting on Mickey’s leg.

  
He doesn’t know why they don’t kick him off the couch and claim that for the two of them, he can easily sit in the armchair.

  
But Yev swears that they like being that close to each other, so he stops offering.

  
Yev gets a bit sick of people telling him how much alike him and Mickey are. He gets that he has his pops looks and will even admit without hesitation that he got his pops temper.

  
But the way people say it sometimes... that he’s going to end up like Mickey.. makes it sound like an insult.

  
From where he stands; his pops is pretty great. He is fair, he is always willing to help him out when he needs it and he honestly is a really great dad; both his dads are.

  
Mickey may have had a hard start in life but he raised above that and was now a hard working family man, Yev never went without and his dads and his mum tried their best to give him everything that they themselves never had growing up.

  
Both his dads still had quite a bit of Southside in them though, that was a hard thing to shake, but they were good people who Yev looked up to earnestly.

  
As far as Yev was concerned, there was worse things in life than turning out just like his pops.

  
They stay like that for awhile, talking about stuff until Ian looks at his watch and groaned.

  
“Its after ten folks.” He said. “We’ve all got work tomorrow so we should really hit the sack.”

  
Yev and Mickey heaved out matching groans and Ian had to try not to laugh at their matching pouts.

  
Mickey turned to Yev, his stern father face replacing his relaxed one.

  
“What times your shift over?” he asked.

  
“Three.” Yev answered immedietly.

  
Mickey nodded. “I’m off at 4 and your dad won't be home until 6 so we are trusting you to come straight home after work. In fact, to guarantee you do, I expect dinner to be cooked by the time I get home... if not, then on it's way, okay kiddo?”

  
Yev stifled a groan and nodded. “Yes pops.” He said and went to leave the room, but then changed his mind at the last minute and took a few steps, throwing his arms around Mickey.

  
Mickey was a little surprised but quickly returned the hug tightly.

  
Yev then let go and did the same to Ian.

  
Ian didn’t hesitate because he knew it was coming and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

  
After he had finished his hug with his dad, Yev smiled shyly at them both and ran up the stairs to his room.

  
Mickey turned to Ian and gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised.

  
“The fuck was that?” he asked, a grin spreading on his face.

  
“That.” Ian said firmly. “Was proof that we’ve raised a hell of a kid!”

  
Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the way Ian’s face was bursting with pride.

  
Ian and mickey made their way up to their own room and undressed ready for bed.

  
Once they had got in Ian lay down and motioned for Mickey to lay on his chest, he started softly playing with the hair that fell onto Mickey’s forehead.

  
“I gave you life, huh?” he asked softly, staring into Mickey’s eyes with the fondest look Mickey had ever seen.

  
Mickey smiled, he considered brushing it off and saying something sarcastic but Ian didn’t deserve that, so he nodded.

  
“You gave me so much more than that.” He said simply, and just as soft.

  
Ian smiled back. “I love you, you big softie.” He whispered.

  
Mickey grinned. “Love you too, Firecrotch.” He said back, just as fondly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a second to give some feedback, it truly makes my day! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
